powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Raffe Ace Uchiha/Myth Powers: The Greek Gods Part 1
Hello again...as you have noticed the title says PART 1 cause summing up all of the other reindeer gods/goddesses would be too much. Anyways I will be listing the 12 Olympians and a few other notable deity. As you see, the Greek Gods were a bunch of jerkasses and did a lot of good/evil/horrbile/etc. things. Heck in Ancient Greece if you wanna die just piss the gods off in any possible way and a bolt of lightning incinerates you. Anyway moving on... Zeus- Lord of the Thunderbolt, King of the gods, Ruler of Olympus. King of the Greek Gods. He was known for his affairs with''' a lot of woman''' (some of these women were his descendants). He mostly depicted as a white bearded man with a Thunderbolt on his hand like an arrow. *'Electrical Manipulation'- Probably the Patron god of all Electrokinetics, He is best known for his signature move-''' THUNDERBOLT!!!! (I'm sorry for the lack of seriousness, just had to do that. >:D) Actually he could do more than just hurl lightning around, he could disintegrate a mountain a beam of lightning or boil the sea with the immense heat of the lightning he makes. *'Weather Manipulation- '''As King of the Sky he could control the weather and would bring rain for crops, earning the name Rain-Bringer. *'Shapeshifting- 'He has a lot of affairs with women, how he achieves this? By shapeshifting into a hot guy of course! He could turn into different animals as well. *'Immortality-''' He could also make people Immortal too. Hera- Queen of Olympus/the gods. Wife and Sister of Zeus. Goddess of Marriage, Childbirth and Motherhood. Best known for being 'a Clingy Jealous Wife. '''She really can't do anything about Zeus' cheating behavior, besides yelling at him. So she takes all her fury out on the women who Zeus raped/slept with (note: some of these women are completely innocent, yup Hera's a bitch) *'Geokinesis- '''had all the landmasses of the world reject a woman Zeus raped (she was pregnant with Zeus' divine twins). Basically Hera made the land stay away from her '''literally. *'Teleportation- '''she's implied to have this ability. *'Induced Transformation- She turns some of the women Zeus slept/raped with into animals. *'Enhanced Intelligence- '''she's quite creative at her punishments on the women Zeus victimized. Poseidon- King of the Sea *'Hydrokinesis- Duh, he's the King of the Sea, He made tsunamis and made the ships sink. Oh did I mentioned he was the one who sunked Atlantis?! *'Animal Manipulation-' He commands the creatures of the sea to do his bidding. *'Electrokinesis- '''Can blast bolts of lightning from his Trident. *'Weather Manipulation- ships in the sea drowns due to the storms he make. *'Geokinesis- '''He can cause earthquakes with his Trident. *'Shapeshifting- just like his brother Zeus he uses his power to have his way with both genders. *'Power Bestowal- '''Grants the power of Shapeshifting on certain people. *'Horse Mimicry-''' Father of the first horses. Hades- Ruler of the Underworld *'Dimensional Manipulation-' could open rifts and cracks from the Underworld. *'Invisiblity- '''with his Helmet of Darkness he can render himself unseen. *'Geokinesis- In conjunction with his Dimensional Control he could open entrances and exits from the Underworld. Demeter- goddess of the Earth *'Geokinesis- '''She can make the land fertile for crops to grow. *'Plant Manipulation- 'Promote the growth of plant life, she can also destroy the crops. *'Season Control- 'She was responsible for the changing of the seasons, ever since her daughter went missing. Hestia- goddess of the Hearth *'Pyrokinesis- 'Her only known ability. She doesn't do anything in Greek Myth so nothing is known of her. Athena- goddess of War *'Electrokinesis- 'She often wields Zeus' Thunderbolts. *'Enhanced Intelligence- She is a cunning strategist in war. She also values the creative arts. *'Plant Manipulation'- In a contest against Poseidon over a city's allegiance , she won the city by creating a valueble tree. *'Induced Transformation'- Medusa was once a beautiful priestess, until Poseidon charmed her away, angered by this she turned Medusa into a hideous creature with snakes for hair. '(Yup it was she who created the famous Snake-haired girl) Aphrodite- goddess of Love *'Emotion Manipulation- has the power to make men wanting to have their way with her whenever she's around. She particularly controls the emotion of love. *'Teleportation- '''she can vanish whenever she wants to. Apollo- god of light and the arts *'Photokinesis'''- can emit a blinding light wave. *'Enhanced Marksmanship- '''can shoot people dead with his golden arrows. *'Precognition- he can see into the future. *'Telepathy/Possesion- '''a conjunction of this power allows him to send prophetic visions to his Oracle. *'Healing- 'as god of the healing arts, he can heal any mortal injury. *'Super Speed- 'once he chased a huntress to have his way with her, but she got away from him with help from Artemis, his twin goddess sister. *'Sound Manipulation- 'He plays awesome music with his Lyre in Olympus. Artemis- goddess of hunting, virginity and the Moon *'Lunar Manipulation- she controls the aspects of the Moon. *'Enhanced Marksmanship- '''really good at shooting arrows with a bow. *'Induced Transformation'''- when her twin god brother Apollo was trying to rape one of her follower, she helped her follower get away by turning her into a tree, that way Apollo cannot rape her. Ares- god of War *'Enhanced Strength- '''no human soldier could scratch before he could break them first. *'Sonic Scream- When he was injured by a spear, he cried with the voice of a 100 men. *'Teleportation-' It's implied, since he's often going into the next place real quick in Myth texts. Hephaestus- god of Fire and crafting *'Pyrokinesis- '''he doesn't tend to use this power but he sure has this. *'Enhanced Intelligence- 'He's smart and cunning, plus he's quite creative over the weapons he create. Hermes- Messenger of the gods, god of thieves, trading and magic. *'Super Speed- 'He's really quick. *'Dimensional Travel- 'can enter the Underworld and the Upperworld back and forth. *'Flight- 'he's got wings on his sandals. *'Enhanced Intelligence- '''He's cunning and smart than the rest. When he was an infant he stole a few stuff from Apollo, but he was forgiven after he gave Apollo a Lyre '''made from a shell of a tortoise. How weirdly creative is that?! Dionysus- god of wine, madness and party *'Emotion Manipulation- '''Induces the emotion of Insanity and Madness. *'Plant Manipulation- when he was captured by pirates he made vines wrap the entire ship, plus he can make grapes grow to have wine made. *'Induced Transformation- '''he turns the pirates who captured him into dolphins. *'Shapeshifting- '''wanders around in different disguises, but he still behaves like a drunk partying person. Alright, guess this is enoughanyway Part 2 will be about the '''Giant Greek Gods, and the original gods that came before the Olympians. Hope you enjoyed reading this blog post. Category:Blog posts